


Flores Seductoras

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex Pollen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Souske gets a package in the mail.Kinktober 2019 Day 27: Sex Pollen
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499939
Kudos: 44





	Flores Seductoras

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Makoto opens the door to his apartment and immediately gets overwhelmed by a thick, heady scent that permeates through the apartment. “S-Souske?” He covers his nose and mouth and heads further inside after closing the door behind him. He receives no answer and continues into the house. He hears something in the back, so he goes and heads to the bedroom. He finds Souske sitting on the bed, holding a bottle in his hands and looking it over. “Souske?”

He looks up. “Oh, welcome home, Makoto.”

“What’s that smell?” He asks, walking in and setting his bags down.

“Oh, I don’t know. This arrived in a package that I didn’t order and when I went to set it on the counter, it fell and exploded.”

Makoto stares at Souske. “You opened a package that you know you didn’t order?”

“What?” Souske shrugs. “It was addressed to me.”

Sighing, he sits down on the bed next to Souske. “What does the bottle say?”

“Here, look at this.”

_ Flores Seductoras _

_ Need to spice up your sex life? Just spray this before getting frisky with your lover! Guaranteed to make you both go crazy! _

Makoto cringes. “Seriously? This is just stupid. That says seductive flowers in Spanish and the description is just nonsense. This stuff smells terrible.”

“It does.” Souske nods solemnly. “And it doesn’t work. I don’t even feel horny.”

“Some sex pollen this is,” Makoto scoffs, taking the bottle and tossing it in the trash. “Come on, let’s go air the house out.”

“Okay.”

The two of them work together to open windows and doors, turning on fans to help get the smell out of the house. Once the doors are open, Makoto changes in the bathroom and heads into the kitchen to make dinner. Soon, the smell of food overpowers any scent of anything in the house and Souske works at closing the windows and doors. Then, he changes and walks into the kitchen.

“There, it’s gone,” he rumbles as he starts getting out plates and silverware for dinner. “Did you want wine with dinner?”

“Sure. Can we have white tonight?”

“Of course.” Heading to the wine fridge, he pulls out a bottle of their favorite white wine and places it on the table. He grabs two glasses and fills them before putting the bottle back. 

Makoto is soon finished with dinner, placing it on the table. They sit down and begin eating, talking about their day at work.

“So, how was coaching?” Souske asks.

“It went amazing! Those kids are getting so good! They have their first meet in two weeks and they’re so excited. A few of them have even bested their own times. I’m expecting them all to place very well.” Makoto beams, feeling extremely proud of his work.

“That’s great! You’re probably the best person to teach these kids. You understand them so well.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, but because I used to swim and work with Haru, I’ve learned a few things.”

Souske bursts out laughing. “Oh yeah, if you can deal with Haru, you can deal with a few kids!”

“What about your day?” Makoto asks through his own chuckles. “How was it?”

“Oh, it was fine. Boring paperwork. Because of the arrests I made yesterday, I had to do a bunch of paperwork today because of who they were. Apparently I arrested a few major criminals that the FBI has been hunting for a while and now I have to do the transfer paperwork and stuff. I wanted to claw my eyes out because of how boring it was.”

“Well, I guess it’s good that you caught those criminals though. You didn’t get hurt?”

“Nah. I think they were kinda stunned that I was able to pin both of them down at once.”

“Geez, is that why you go crazy at the gym? To pin people down?”

Souske smirks. “No, I go crazy at the gym so I can easily pin  _ you  _ down.”

Makoto blushes. “Oh.” He sneezes. “Ugh, with the windows being open, my allergies are acting up.”

“I know what you mean.” Souske rubs his temple. “My head is beginning to start killing me.”

“What you do say that we go to bed early tonight?”

“I like that idea.”

They finish dinner and wash the dishes before straightening up the living room. Then, they take quick showers and crawl into bed. Cuddling up to each other, it doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

**********

Meanwhile, in an apartment a few blocks away, Haru and Rin cuddle up to each other after a long session of love-making.

“Do you think Souske and Makoto liked our gift?” Rin asks, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning wildly.

Haru stares at him. “You mean that stupid sex pollen that you think works?”

“It does work! It works for us!”

“Hmmm…”

“Haru! Are you telling me that it doesn’t work?”

Haru sighs. “Look, all I’m saying is that it smells terrible and you’re wasting your money. I don’t need sex pollen to get crazy in bed.”

“Oh.” Rin turns bright red.

“You’re ridiculous.” He pulls Rin close. “Come on, let’s go to sleep. You have a busy day at work tomorrow.”

“Mhmm.”

“Night, Rin.”

“Night, Haru.”


End file.
